castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minotaur Chieftain/@comment-189.174.0.124-20140723042613/@comment-70.39.231.148-20140810003312
“You're say that it's not IGG's fault for creating the minotaur.” Bad start. Never said that. I said there IS NO FAULT. Read again. Why are we saying it’s someone’s fault? I’m not conceding that something wrong was done, so why are we talking about fault? “That's like saying it's not the meth-maker's fault for making meth which people are splurging on.” You’re kidding, right? Meth is a drug, Minotaur is…nevermind. It’s quite literally NOT like saying that, even in the least. You just made that up, to be honest. Bad habit. “After all, those methheads VALUE meth, right? Surely their addiction and spending has nothing to do with the people who feed that market?” Meth is addicting and kills people right after it has the kindness to ruin their lives. Minotaur? He might be ugly but, what…the…hell…are…you…on about? “Your very argument hinges on the fact that there is a buyer's freedom, and noone is forced to buy anything.” Yep. “ Wrong. IGG is responsible to creating this irresponsible, greedy business model which hooks people into spending on their game. Their Smash event, their holidays gem sales, are all devices which roll in money. Other games out there have experiences which reward a player's loyalty during holidays. IGG rewards their spending. Those two are very different incentives.” None of which indicates that I’m wrong. You just changed the subject, and not very gracefully. Not one thing you said invalidates my point, it's quite remarkable. “So your illusion of a 'free will' is very much forced. People are spending not out of pleasure from the game, but via an addiction cycle. A vicious cycle. There are stories of people dropping thousands on this game. Does this sound familiar to you? METH. Meanwhile, F2P players and new players are faced with a dilemma. Spend loads or be disadvantaged.” You have no idea what reasons the people have who have spent thousands, or hundreds, or any other amount. To do this, you’d have to be able to read people’s minds, or you’d have to have interviewed them. Have you done either? The point is it’s just a game, and a free one, and you can do quite well without spending any, or much, money. Or you can spend your entire life savings. Sound familiar? It should, it’s the same with every single other thing you can spend money on in the entire freaking world. So IGG made a game so cool that people can’t stop spending money on it. Call CNN, please. I’m aware that some people have issues with controlling themselves, but that’s a different discussion, and you've not shown you understand that very well either. I don’t really think you understand much about what you’re writing, in conclusion. I still fail to see what IGG is culpable for just by creating him. So, you know, this company, Rolls Royce, sells these cars for like uber $$$, and they're VERY cool. To afford one you'd probably have to be rich, or rob someone. You going to rob someone? Do you hear about people robbing people all over the world for a Rolls Royce? Let's just say...yes...for argument's sake. Is it RR's fault for "setting" (as if they do) the price for their vehicles? ...